


Perfect Timing

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna wants to ask a question, Madara begs him not to, and Tobirama just wants to go back to sleep.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Perfect Timing

“Oh come on, it won’t hurt just to talk to him about it.”

“I am begging you not to.”

Tobirama squeezed his eyes tighter and grimaced. Neither of his lovers were nearly as sneaky as they thought they were. Or maybe they just weren’t as smart as they thought they were, having this discussion right next to him while he supposedly slept. How they hadn’t noticed the fluctuation in his chakra when he woke was a mystery considering one of them was a sensor type but even Izuna should have caught the change in his breathing pattern if nothing else.

“Come on, it’s not like he’s going to be mad at us. Right?”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Madara groaned. “Please, for once in your life just listen to me when I tell you not to do something.”

“Why should I?” Izuna snapped back.

“Because he usually has a reason you shouldn’t do it,” Tobirama grumbled, unamused to feel both of them startle with fright at the sound of his voice.

They were both already jabbering apologies when he jerked the pillow out from underneath his own head and jammed it back down on top, blocking them out even though he knew they would not get the point. At the very least it muffled his quiet sigh when he felt one of their hands stroking his hip.

“Hey…can I ask you a question?” It must be Izuna who had touched him then.

“Will you let me go back to sleep after?” Tobirama growled back.

“Probably.” That was fair. Izuna was sort of infamous for being the one that usually woke the other two up. It was best that he not make promises he couldn’t keep. “I was thinking-”

“Did it hurt?”

“Hey fuck you!”

Tobirama grinned under the cover of his pillow, satisfied to have gotten a small petty revenge for waking him up. “You already did that last night, now what do you want?”

He could hear the two of them whispering at each other, a heated debate that he took advantage off to let himself drift half in and half out of consciousness. Once they started his two lovers could argue for hours at a time and as long as they kept the volume down he was just as happy to let them. Unlike usual it felt like only ten minutes had passed before another hand was touching him, lifting the edge of the pillow to wriggle underneath and scratch at the top of his spine.

Damn them for knowing his weaknesses.

“We talked it over,” Madara's voice said, “and I would like the records to show that I’ve already told him this is a stupid idea.”

“Hn. Go on then.”

Izuna happily took that invitation. “So I was thinking about how our clan elders and your clan elders are both really pissy about this whole situation with the three of us together, no heirs being produced, blah blah blah. If we got married it might shut them up but I doubt they would let us be long enough to actually plan a wedding. But what if we just got married at the same time as your brother next year? They _can’t_ interrupt the Hokage’s wedding. That Uzumaki woman would kill them all.”

Like the dead rising Tobirama shot up in the bed, Madara and Izuna both freezing in place as the pillow fell in his lap to reveal narrowed eyes and a cold expression, every line in his body stiff with indignation.

“Did you just propose to me by suggesting I share my brother’s wedding day?” he demanded. Izuna gulped. Beside him, Madara covered his eyes and shook his head in despair.

“Uh…maybe…” Izuna shrank away as he realized what he’d just done.

“I told you that you were being stupid,.” Madara sighed. “You never listen to me.”

With deadly quiet yet carefully precise words Tobirama said, “I am going back to sleep. And if either of you so much as thinks about bringing this up again you won’t have to worry about growing old because I will put you in the ground before two words pass your lips. Got it?”

“Got it,” they chorused together.

Tobirama snatched his pillow up, turned away, and clapped it back over his head as he fell back to the mattress. He could hear them both whispering back and forth again in scolding voices and forced the muscles in his body to remain tense, keeping up the act of a man enraged. Underneath the pillow however he was sighing with relief.

So many carefully laid plans and these two idiots had nearly ruined all of it with one poorly thought out question. All he needed to do was keep them occupied for a few more days, days in which hopefully the subject of marriage would not come up again. He wanted it to be a surprise, after all, or else he would have wasted all the effort he’d gone to just to hide the rings currently tucked away under the floorboards beneath this very bed.


End file.
